The Unexpected
by GoogliBear23
Summary: Bella bumps into a stranger in the airport and instantly feels a connection, but what happens when complications get inbetween them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am so sorry about the last story. I went to upload it and it wouldn't let me and finally I just gave up. I got a new computer and everything and it doesn't have the story on there so I might continue it, might not. I'm not really sure yet. I have decided to start over. Maybe you will like this one? Hope so! Enjoy! **

I was sitting at the table, my mother sitting across from me. She was very disappointed when I told her that I wanted to live in forks with my dad. She knew that we were having problems but she didn't expect that I would want to move out and live with my dad.

It was my last night with her and we were sitting at the table and the silence was almost unbearable. "Bella honey, are you really sure that you want to do this. I know that we have had our problems but we can work on them. I will work on whatever you want." She was pleading with me again. I knew she wasn't done but I also knew that nothing was going to change my mind.

"Mom, its not just you that's the problem. Its me too. We just don't get along as much as we used to since you got remarried and I think that maybe if we had time apart then things would get better. Please mom, I know this is hard for because it is hard on me too but this is what I want." I took her hand in mine and I could see tears in her eyes. She just looked away from me and pushed away from the table and left.

I love my mother, I really do but lately we have been fighting and I thought we needed time apart. I don't really know why she couldn't see that. I finished my dinner and went up to my room and double checked everything for the flight that was the next morning.

I was nervous but excited at the same time. I would be starting my junior year at a new school and I would start over making new friends but I was making an opportunity to meet new people and I was going to live with my dad. I haven't seen my dad in so long and honestly I always felt more like a daddy's girl.

Everything was all packed and ready to go when I checked the time. It was around 11 pm and my flight was in about 12 hours so I decided that I should get a good night rest. I got in my bed and drifted off to sleep really fast.

The next morning I woke up around 8 and I had two hours before I needed to be at the airport so I got up and stretched my muscles. I looked around my bare room and looked at all the different things I would miss about this place. Before I could get too sad, I was getting up to get in the shower.

I decided that sweats were a must for the plane. I would rather be comfortable then be cute and miserable. I dried my hair and pulled it up into a messy bun then threw a baggy sweatshirt on over my tank top.

I still had an hour before we should be leaving the house so I decided to double check everything and get something to eat. I went downstairs to make myself some eggs and toast and my mother was there smiling at me, obviously over her mood from last night.

"Good morning Bella." She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I couldn't help but smile and hug her back. When I went to pull away though she just kept holding on. "Oh Bella, I am going to miss you so much. You have no idea." I could that she was crying and I couldn't help but feel bad. This was my fault that she was crying.

We were at the airport and I was making sure I had everything situated. I was going to miss my mom so much. I already said good bye to her in the car because I knew that if I let you try and say good bye in the airport I would most likely miss my plane because she would never let me go.

I was walking on the plane and found my seat quickly. I sat down and looked around and pulled out my book. I was just getting to a really good part when I noticed that we were starting to move. I looked around me and nobody was sitting near me. I guess I had much more room than I planned on. Who needs first class right?

As the plane landed I couldn't help the feeling of dread that washed through my body. I knew that in less than twelve hours I would be meeting new people and starting my new adventure in Forks. I looked at the time and it was about 6 o' clock. Charlie should be here any minute now. I was really hungry and if I was going to start my new day tomorrow I would need to get to bed soon. I was tired from the long trip.

I turned around to see if I could make out his face in the crowd in with no luck I huffed and turned back around. I went to walk somewhere else to see if maybe I was looking in the wrong spot. I was picking up my bag when I accidentally bumped into somebody. I looked up and I was met the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." I was so stunned I couldn't even make out a coherent sentence. So instead I was just looking at him with my mouth open. Way to go Bella. "Are you alright?" He asked me and before I could manage to say something my phone rang and I answered it as quick as I could.

"Hello?" I didn't check the caller id but I figured it would either be my mom or my dad.

"Hey Bells, it's me, you old dad. I am so sorry but there was an accident on the road and I am running really behind. I should be there in about an hour at the rate traffic is going right now." I looked up and the guy was still standing there just looking at me. I thought maybe it was a bit awkward but I was not going to complain.

"Yeah dad that's fine. I can just hang out here for a bit until you get here. Love you." He apologized and said he loved me too and we hung up and I looked at the man standing in front of me.

"Sorry about that. My dad was calling to tell me that he is running about an hour behind." I looked around not knowing really what I was going to do when my stomach grumbled.

"Well I just dropped my mother and father off for their weekend getaway if you want to go grab something to eat and I can keep you company." He smiled at me and I couldn't believe it. He was going to waste his time with me? Plain old Bella? I was beginning to think I would like this town.

"Sure, that would be nice. My name is Bella Swan by the way." I reached my hand out to shake his and he put his hand out but instead of shaking it he lifted it up to his lips.

"Edward Cullen." Was all he said when he kissed my hand gently. A charmer I could see. I blushed and pulled my hand back and he reached down to grab my bag.

"Oh please, you don't have to do that. I'm not helpless you know?" I went to reach for it but he simply pulled it away.

"I am a gentleman. Plus you have probably had a tiring trip. What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you carry your own luggage while I just stood back and watched?" I let him win the argument because I found it odd that a stranger would be so forward with another stranger. "So where do you want to eat? There are a couple of fast food places around this area that we could walk to." He looked down at me and was waiting for me to answer. But all I could do was stare at him. When I looked into his eyes it took me a few seconds to realize what was going on.

"Oh right. Well, do they have a McDonalds around here? I'm starving and I could really use a double cheeseburger right now." I laughed at how ridiculous I sounded and he laughed along with me.

"Yeah there is one just around the corner." We started walking at a faster pace once we knew where we were actually headed.

"So are you new to this area? Just visiting?" He looked at me like he was really interested as he was watching me eat. It made me feel slightly subconscious.

"Well I am moving here with my dad. I lived in Arizona with my mom but things were changing and I needed a change and thus here we are at McDonalds. I must say that this place isn't turning out as bad as what I thought it would be." I took another bite from the sandwich and took a sip of my drink.

"And why is that Miss Bella Swan?" He smirked at me and I was pretty sure it almost made my panties drop.

"Well, the sun is slightly shining today. Last time I was here it rained for the whole week straight. Plus the guys are kind of cute." I pretended to be looking around and he just laughed at me. Who knew that shy Bella had another side to her? I was shocking myself at how bold I was being with him, and how comfortable I was with him.

"Yes well fortunately for me the number in beautiful woman here in this area have increased drastically from three to four since you got here." He had a cocky grin on his face as if he knew what I was going to say next.

"Three to four? Who are the lucky three ladies? Is one your girlfriend?" He looked into my eyes deeply and leaned forward slowly. I could feel his intense gaze and it was making me want to get closer to him.

"My two sisters and my mother would be very mad at me if I thought of them as ugly." He just pulled back and sat there like nothing happened. He smirked at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You really are something you know that?" My phone began to ring and I looked down at it. It was my dad. "Hold on a second. Its my dad." I reached down and hit the talk button.

"Hello?" I looked at Edward and he was just looking at me. It made me feel self-conscious.

"Hey Bells, I am about five minutes away. Sorry it took me so long." He sounded a bit annoyed but I wasn't really paying attention, I was looking at Edward who happened to be giving me the hottest smile I have ever seen a human being make.

"Oh that is fine dad; I will meet you at the front." I hung up and just sat there for a second, not wanting to say good bye to Edward.

"Well my dad is going to be here soon so I have to go. It was nice meeting you Edward. I had a very nice time." He got up with me and smiled at me.

"Me too, maybe I could get your number?" He pulled out my phone like he already knew I was going to say yes, which I was but still, he seemed very confident in himself.

"Sure. My number is 550-0460" He put the number in his phone and then looked up at me.

"You aren't going to ask me for my number?" He just looked a little shocked and amused at the same time.

"Well I would but I am pretty sure you're going to text me later tonight anyways because I am just so irresistible so really there is no point in asking." I just smiled at him and turned around and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter… I have been struggling thinking about this but I am not sure if I should continue my story because I re read it and I found lots of mistakes, and I am thinking maybe I could just continue like nothing happened or delete it and have this be my only story, this story I am going to be more careful. Promise! **

I was in the car with Charlie and it had been quiet most of the way home. We were about fifteen minutes away from Forks, Washington and he started to get nervous.

"Bella, I know you don't really take gifts easily but I figured one from your old dad shouldn't be too bad since I haven't been around much. Plus I know you will be needing this. So when you get home, don't flip out okay? Don't go all crazy teen on me and drop kick me in the adam's apple alright?" I couldn't help but laugh at what my father had just said.

"Well as much as I was hoping to drop kick you in the throat dad, I promise I wont." He started laughing too and when I noticed we were heading into Forks I suddenly got nervous about what it was that he had gotten me.

"Dad it's not anything big like an airplane or a car is it?" My dad's hands just gripped the wheel tighter and he swallowed. "Oh my God dad! Please tell me you didn't buy me a car! That is way too much! I can't even save up enough money to buy myself a car and I am seventeen years old!" He just rolled his eyes at me knowing that I haven't really even had a job so that didn't really count.

"Bella, you are going to need a car to drive to school and everything. It was an essential and I can't very well let you drive my cruiser now can I?" I just sat back and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I guess not. I just hope it didn't cost you very much." I grumbled and I knew I was seventeen but I just hated that he went through so much trouble for me.

"I didn't Bella, I can promise you that. You remember Jacob? Well it was a car he had helped fix up so he gave it to me for $500 dollars." I relaxed a little in my seat. I guess that wasn't too bad. I was thinking he spent like $3000 dollars or something. I didn't need a fancy car. Anything with an engine would be fine. I could even ride a bike to school for all I cared.

"Well I guess that is okay then." I noticed we were pulling up to a familiar street and I couldn't wait to see my new room and decorate it how I pleased.

I was in my room and I had just finished hanging up different things and making things a little cozier than just a bed and a desk. I saw the time and decided I should go to bed so that I wasn't too tired in the morning for the first day of school.

I went to go plug in my phone when I saw that I had a text from an unknown number and I just smiled to myself and hit view.

_I was going to try to prove you wrong but I couldn't. You must be irresistible Bella Swan. ;)_

I smiled and set the phone down and decided to text him back tomorrow. I went over to my bed and laid down and tried to go to sleep as fast as I could so that maybe I would dream about Edward.

I woke up by the beeping by my head and I reached up and turned it off before realizing where I was and what was about to happen today. I was starting a new school. I was starting over.

I got in the shower and got ready for school. I decided to wear a long knitted gray sweater with black leggings and gray boots. My hair was slightly wavy and I looked in the mirror to see what it looked like together and I decided it looked fine.

I went downstairs and went and popped toast in the toaster and got everything in my book bag ready. Forks was a small town and didn't get new people much, in fact my dad was telling me that the last new kid they had was five years ago and he was in elementary school so it wasn't very big in their eyes.

My toast popped up and I went to go eat it and I was hurrying out the door. My dad gave me instructions on how to get to school and I tried to follow them but everything around me seemed the same. To the left I saw trees and a few houses. And to the right I saw trees and a few houses. I finally saw a break in the trees and there was a school to my right.

I pulled in the school and I noticed the people that were outside noticed me pulling in. This was going to be a long day.

As I walked to the main office I started thinking about Edward and his text from last night. I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_First day at a new school. Great._

I put it back and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan and—"She stopped my mid-sentence.

"Of course! Bella Swan, here you are going to need this and this." She handed me a map of the school and a schedule. "And you should read these and sign them and bring them into the office tomorrow morning." I grabbed the other papers and nodded to her and was a little flustered at what to do with all the information and papers she was giving to me all at once.

"Um, alright. Thank you." I got all the papers out and looked at my first period. I had English, great. My least favorite subject right in the morning. I looked at it on the map and decided it was easy enough to find. I felt my phone vibrate and I smiled knowing who it would be.

_Edward: I am sure it will be okay. They wouldn't dare tease you too much. Your way too pretty for that. ;)_

_Bella: Please, I am sure people can't wait to tease the new kid. I am still hoping for a meteor shower to happen so I won't have to go through with this. I can tell it is going to be dreadful._

_Edward: I never would have guessed…_

_Bella: What? Lol_

_Edward: You are a drama queen! Seriously? A meteor shower. Haha_

_Bella: Oh shut it Mr. Perfect! You are a cocky little bastard! ;)_

I couldn't help but smile at our texts. I just got a text when the bell to go to class rang.

_Edward: So you think I am perfect eh?_

I rolled my eyes at his comment and got up to go to class and I replied quickly before I got in trouble for my phone being out.

_Bella: Pretty damn close._

I put my phone in my bag and walked in class and noticed there were a few other people there. I looked around for the teacher and saw him and more people filed in but I didn't pay much attention to them.

"Hello, I am Bella Swan and I am new here." I gave him the paper he had to sign and he took it and signed it.

"Hello, my name is Mr. Stevenson. I have a seat for you right next to…" He was looking at seating chart and pointed to a seat. "There. Next to Mr. Edward Cullen." I turned and looked at him in shock.

"Edward Cullen?" I looked to where he pointed and there sat none other than the Edward Cullen that I had met just last night in the airport. He looked at me really confused for a second but then managed to smile really big at me.

I walked over to my new seat and looked at him. "Edward, what are you doing here? You go here?" I smiled at him.

"Sure do. I am sorry aren't you new?" He reached his hand out to shake mine and I just rolled my eyes and slapped his hand away. "What was that for? I thought I was perfect?" He just winked at me and I couldn't help but blush. When I texted that, I didn't think I would be seeing him five seconds later.

"I can't believe I said that you." I mumbled under my breath but he heard me anyways.

"Well you can't help it, I am pretty irresistible." He nudged me with his arm and I just looked at him and smiled.

"Yes you are now would you cut it out?" I started to laugh and he just laughed with me.

Me and Edward just talked for the rest of the period about nothing really and I couldn't help but blush every time that he smiled at me. I noticed people were looking, mostly with their mouth on the floor which I didn't really understand. We were just talking. It wasn't like we were shooting a porno movie in the middle of class.

The day went by very fast and I only had one more class. It was college Algebra. I loved math. It just made more sense to me. There were no riddles, there weren't a billion presidents that you had to memorize and know their birthdays. It was simple. I looked around in that class and I noticed that Edward sat in the back of the class this time. And unfortunately for me, I sat in the very front.

Math seemed easy enough for the day; we started off with a review from last year which was really easy. I didn't understand how people groaned every time we did a new problem. We already learned this stuff and if you didn't get it the first time then you shouldn't have moved up to the next level. Some people just irritated me.

Edward and I didn't talk that class due to the fact that we sat so far apart and I couldn't text him when the teacher was right there in front of me. The bell rang and honestly I was a little bummed to go home because then I couldn't see Edward but I was also thrilled because today was kind of stressful. I didn't know anybody but Edward and after people saw me and him talking earlier, everybody looked at me weird and nobody really talked to me. I wonder what that was about.

I got into my truck and put the key in the ignition but nothing happened. It just clicked. Great. This couldn't be happening. No, no, no, no. I tried it again but the same thing happened. I heard a knock on my door and it made me jump. I looked over and Edward but was trying not to laugh at me.

I rolled my window down and just glared at him. "What do you want Edward? This really isn't a good time. As you can already see. And stop laughing at me." Halfway through he accidentally snickered.

"I am sorry but this is just too good. Your first day of school and you just happen to have your car break down. Its just too classic. It gives me more of a reason to make fun of you." He was laughing now and I just looked at him unamused.

"Well make jokes, I don't care. I have more important things to do." I grabbed my bag and shut my door and started heading toward the road.

"Bella what are you doing and where are you going?" He stopped laughing and started acting like a was a lunatic.

"Well I have to get home somehow. It isn't too far. I will just walk." I wasn't very fond of long walks in the puddles of rain but I guess I would just have to make do with what fate has given me.

"I am not going to let you walk Bella. I will give you a ride." He pulled my arm toward his silver car. It looked so expensive I was pretty sure that all of my belongings put together wasn't even half of what this cost.

"You have such a nice car! Holy cow!" I couldn't help but touch and it just made me smile. Some rich kid this must be.

"Yeah, my parents helped buy it. Well actually they did buy it but I have to pay them back." He just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Well okay." He must have a lot of money. I just ignored it on got in his car. Nobody was in the parking lot as we drove away and I was getting nervous. I told Edward where I lived. What if Edward was the type of guy to kidnap girls and sell them on eBay or something? I just laughed at how ridiculous I sounded. I didn't realize that I was laughing out loud until Edward looked at me.

"What's so funny?" He just smiled at me but kept his eyes on the road.

"Nothing, I was just thinking… you aren't going to kidnap me are you?" I laughed and he laughed too.

"You know, I am not sure. I was thinking about it though." He winked at me and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes and he noticed me too.

He pulled the car over and I looked around and we weren't at my house. I was about to say something when suddenly his hands were in my hair and his lips were attached to mine. I was shocked but I didn't want to do anything. This felt really good. I moved my lips with his and he pulled away for a second but I grabbed him and pulled him back.

We were like this for a few minutes just kissing but I moved myself over the seat and I was sitting on his lap and he cupped my face in his hands but his hands were moving down my face to my neck then my shoulders. They finally reached my hips and I could feel him starting to get bigger under me. I was still a virgin but I wasn't stupid. I knew what that was.

I started to panic and I just pulled away. I couldn't do this. Your first time was supposed to be special. Not in the front seat of a car with a guy you just like. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He looked at me and he could tell what I was thinking.

"I will take you home." I got back in my seat and he pulled away from the curb.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter and I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

Edward was taking me home and I couldn't help but feel the sexual tension that was in the air. It was silent the rest of the way home and I could tell that there was something he wanted to say because he would start to say something but he would look at me and just turn back. I couldn't tell what it was but I wasn't sure I really wanted to hear either.

We were at my house and Edward pulled up to the curb. "Bella I need to tell you something." Before he could say anything I just put my hands over his mouth.

"Shush. I don't want to hear it. I am going to just go in my house. I will text you later and we will talk about it later. We are friends first. Anything that is going to complicate what we have, don't tell me because I don't want our friendship to get ruined." And I definitely didn't want him proclaiming his love for me or some stupid crap. I wasn't ready for that.

I got out of the car and just walked into my house without a word. I cannot believe I just made out with Edward Cullen. I really like him and everything but I didn't really know him. What was I doing? I didn't know if I could just jump into things like this.

Maybe if me and Edward talked more about us and we knew more about each other then I would be able to have a nice friendship with him and then maybe even date him. But damn was Edward a good kisser. I wouldn't mind kissing him more. I was smiling at the thought when I heard the door open and I looked at the clock. Crap it was 5 o'clock and Charlie was home already.

"Hey Bells. Why isn't your truck here?" I looked at him and glared a little because it was him that gave that piece of crap to me.

"Well father if you must know, it died on me and I had to get a ride home from a stranger." Well I wouldn't count Edward as a huge stranger but I wanted to tease my dad about it.

"Well that is weird. Jacob had it running perfectly fine. Maybe you should call him and have him take a look." Charlie was already picking up the phone. I guess Jacob could fix it.

"Hey Billy it's me Charlie. Bella's truck broke down and it's really her only ride to school so I was wondering if maybe Jacob could come down and look it for her tonight if it wasn't too much trouble?" He paused for a bit and then chuckled. "Well if I knew how then I would, but unfortunately I only know how to shoot people with incredible aim Billy." He started laughing again and walked out of the room.

Well I hope that meant that Jacob was coming down because if I had to walk that wouldn't be the most pleasant thing in life. Plus Edward might offer me another ride home and I didn't know what we would do if we were alone in the car together like that again. But I started thinking about it anyways. I pictured him pulling over in a more secluded place this time and leaning my seat back and grabbing my shirt and slowly lifting it up and then—

"So Jacob is on his way." I jumped as Charlie startled me. Well that is good to know but that you for ruining the moment I was having in my head just five seconds ago.

"Alright, thank you dad." I got up and went to go pull out my homework and try to get some of it done before Jacob did get here.

I was almost finished with my math homework when I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Jacob so I hurried and got up to go answer it.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob said before grabbing me up and hugging me.

"Oh, hey Jacob." I wasn't really sure how to act around him sometimes. He had always been so smiley in the past as well and I didn't understand why.

"Well lets go fix the truck shall we?" He pulled me along and I was forced into a jog out to his truck. Boy was he eager to get there. Or just really excited.

"Alright." I let him drag me along and he opened my door. I wasn't sure if he was trying to be nice or trying to hurry me along. "Thanks."

We were in the car driving along and Jacob started acting a little weird. He didn't talk to me. He just looked over at me a lot but when I looked at him, he looked away.

"Bella? Can I ask you something?" Oh no, this couldn't be good.

"Uh, of course you can Jake. What's up?" I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

"Well, you are going to a new school and everything and you don't have much friends, I was thinking, maybe you might need one?" He looked like that wasn't really what he was meaning to say.

"Aw Jacob, are you asking me to be your friend?" I looked over and his cheeks got all red.

"Well I was more asking if maybe you would like to hang out more but it came out more like a little kid than I intended." He just let his shoulders lump and he looked a little disappointed.

"Jacob I would love to hang out with you more. I need more friends." I looked up and him and smiled and he just gave me a goofy grin back.

We arrived at the school and Jacob started on the truck right away. He would "aha!" and "Hmm" a few times and I could really tell what was going until he finally looked up at me. "Well I fixed it." He was closing the hood when I saw a familiar car pull into the parking lot. Oh no. It was Edward.

He got out of the car and pulled up to us. "Hey Bella I was coming to help fix your car. Me and my brother." He looked over and I noticed the ginormous person behind us just smiling at us.

"Well I already fixed everything so no need to help now." Jacob was being very rude and I didn't understand why.

"Yes I can see that. Thank you." Edward just shot him a glare back. It was weird how they were acting and I just wanted to get away from it.

"Well if everything is finished I think I will just head home. Thanks Jake for fixing my truck and thank you Edward for trying. It means a lot." I shot them both a smile and got in my truck before I headed off toward my house and leaving the two behind. I looked in my rear view mirror and it looked like they were arguing but Edward got in his car and drove off really fast. Well they must not like each other.

When I got home I went upstairs and finished my homework and was about to start on organizing all my school stuff now that I knew what I had and in which order. I was arranging my notebooks when I noticed a knock on my door.

"Hey Bella can I come in?" I looked over and Jacob was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Jacob, I thought you left. I didn't hear you come back in." I was putting my stuff away and went to sit on my bed. "What was with that earlier in the parking lot? Do you not like him or something?" He was just standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know. I just think you should be careful with him. He is not good for you Bella." I didn't really know what to say to that. Edward wasn't good for me? Was he a serial killer or something? A player? I didn't understand.

"Well Jacob I think I can handle it. But thank you for your concern anyways." I didn't want to offend him but I liked Edward. And I think maybe we could be friends and it wasn't like Jacob and him had to hang out if they didn't like each other.

"Alright Bella." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Well that wasn't what I was intending to do. Piss off Jacob. Oh well, he would get over it and realize how childish he was being.

I got off the bed and finished what I was doing before he just barged in here. He was so rude. I didn't understand what he was saying about Edward and I didn't like it either. Edward was really nice. Whatever, I didn't care what he said. I was going to let it go.

I finished everything and ate dinner with Charlie and came back up to go to bed. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep because I was tossing and turning thinking about Edward. I knew it was silly but I just had a bad feeling that Jacob was going to be right and I would end up getting hurt by him or something. If that were even possible. He probably doesn't even like me. Today was probably just a split second of stupidity and he is regretting it right now.

I woke up and I didn't even remember falling asleep. That was weird. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and was getting ready. I wanted to look really cute for Edward today. I wore my dark skinny jeans and a black tank top with a cardigan over it and some boots. I loved this outfit. I put my hair in slight curls and had light makeup on. I looked at the final product and went downstairs. My dad was gone and I just went outside to my truck. I wanted to get there early.

I parked the car and noticed Edward wasn't here yet. I had to go to my locker and I didn't want to seem like I was waiting for him. I didn't want to seem like I was desperate. I pulled out my schedule and looked at the locker number and combination. I really hope that I remember this soon. I didn't want to seem like the new kid all the time.

I was pulling out my English notebook and putting in my math book. The door was shut suddenly and it made me jump when I saw Edward smiling crookedly. I blushed and smiled remembering of what had happened yesterday in his car.

"Hey Edward." He looked at me and for a second his looked changed but then he just shook his head and looked down.

"I am sorry about yesterday. With your friend and for the car," He blushed but his face turned serious. "Bella there is something—" He was stopped mid-sentence.

"There you are! I have been waiting for you." She put her hand on his shoulder and I saw his eyes go wide as he looked at her. I felt something in my chest start to tighten. I wasn't really sure why though. Maybe it was the fact that yesterday I was making out with this guy and this bitch was all over him today.

"Oh, Tanya, hey I was looking for you too but I saw Bella. She is new here. I thought I would introduce myself." He looked back at me with pleading eyes and I was still confused and I felt a little hurt.

"Hello, my name is Tanya. I am Edward's girlfriend." She smiled up at him and he closed his eyes for a second but looked at her and smiled. It all made sense. That is what he wanted to tell me yesterday and today. He didn't like me. He never did. He had a girlfriend.

"I am Bella. But I am actually running late for class, so I have to go." I just turned around and walked away as fast as I could and I didn't look back. I couldn't believe I was so stupid. I should have known. I didn't want to think about it. I was going to just move on and forget that I ever saw him in the airport yesterday.

The bell rang to go to class and I was already sitting down and I saw a very nervous Edward walking in but I tried not to look at him and just ignore him.

"Bella I am so sorry about that." He tried leaning toward me to get my attention but I just stayed looked down at my notebook.

"Edward, please don't talk to me right now. I am very upset right now at you." I couldn't stand to look at him right now. I felt so gross and used. His girlfriend was completely opposite of me. How could he have done that to me and to her?

"Bella, I was meaning to tell you. I am sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on. I couldn't help myself. I just had to—"

"Had to what Edward?" I slammed my hands on my desk. "Had to make out with me? Cheat on your girlfriend? If I didn't stop things, how far would you have gone with me Edward? You're a pig! Now leave me alone!" I turned back in my seat and Edward just looked at me for a while before sitting back in his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

I was so upset and hurt that I didn't really talk to anybody that day. I didn't say hi and people didn't talk to me either. I wasn't sure if they just didn't want to or if it was the look on my face that kept them away from me but nobody was talking to me.

It was lunch time and I looked over at Edward's table and noticed his girlfriend sitting with him. She was really pretty. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was skinny but had slight curves. She was wearing skinny jeans, high heels and a low cut top that showed off her over average sized boobs. I could see why Edward was attracted to her. But I couldn't see how he could go from her to me? That didn't make sense. She was perfect.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when somebody came up to me. "Your name is Bella isn't it?" The girl had to be the shortest girl in this school. She had brown short pixie cut hair and a high pitched voice.

"Um… yes. And you are?" I didn't mean to sound rude but I was confused as to who she was and why she was talking to me? She didn't seem to mind though.

"Well I am Alice! Edward Cullen's little sister. He has told me about you. It's nice to meet you. I can see that we are going to be great friends." She smiled down at me and put out her hand. I was really confused now and the mention of Edward's name just made me mad.

"Of course you're related to it." I mumbled. "Well you can have a seat if you want." I smiled up at her and she pulled out a chair and sat. I looked over at Edward and mentally sighed. Alice noticed my glance and looked to see what I was looking at.

"Ugh. Edward and Tanya. She is such a skank." I looked at Alice wide eyed. I didn't know her very well but she certainly didn't give off the mean girl vibe. She noticed me looking at her with shock written all over my face. "I just really dislike her. She thinks she owns Edward. She is so controlling and self-centered. I hate the idea of them together." It was weird that she was telling me this but I had to admit, it made me feel better that Edwards family didn't like her. Because right now, I didn't like her that much either.

"Oh well I don't really know her." I didn't want to come off as a jealous little girl so I just kept my mouth shut.

"You know, I see the way you look at him." Good thing I wasn't drinking anything when she said that. It would have been all over her front side right now.

"What are you talking about?" My voice sounded a little off.

"Oh come on. I know he drove you home yesterday. I saw him leaving with you and he came home pretty happy. And this morning I saw what happened with Tanya. You looked a little shocked and upset. So I'm just guessing here but I'm thinking something happened between you two in the car ride to your house. Am I right?" She was smiling at me and I didn't know what to say. What the heck was she?

"Listen, I didn't know he had a girlfriend. We just kissed for a little bit and it wasn't me at all. But he seems happy enough with her so why should I get involved? I don't want to ruin his perfectly happy little life he has going on right now." I didn't mean to sound so jealous but I couldn't help it. I was really jealous.

"I knew it!" She was squealing. "I knew you guys had something. You know I haven't known you for long at all but I can tell that you would be so much better for him! This is going to be so perfect. My brother and my best friend!" She was clapping her tiny hands together and I was just looking at her weird. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react with her. "Oh come on. We are going to be great friends. I can just tell! Can't you?" I couldn't deny that she was very easy to be around.

"Yeah I guess so." I smiled at her and she just smiled back at me and looked back at her brother.

The rest of the day went fine. There was nothing that happened. Edward looked at me and I ignored him and eventually he would look away. We didn't talk and I didn't talk to him. A few weeks went by and nothing changed. Me and Alice did come pretty good friends and it was really easy for me to open up more about what happened between me and Edward and she knew what happened and she knew that I liked him still.

"Bella, maybe if you were to just talk to him more, then Edward will realize how much he likes you. I know that he must have feelings for you. He acts different with Tanya and I think she is starting to notice. She doesn't know anything but she has been fighting with Edward a lot saying he has changed. You should have seen them last night!" She started laughing really hard. I felt bad that I was getting in the middle of things.

"What happened? They seem happy." I looked over at them and Tanya had her hand on his shoulder and leaning over laughing at something somebody had said.

"Tanya always forgets what happens and pretends like nothing happened. But last night," She giggled. "Edward and her got back from a date and she was screaming at him because she says that he has been acting different. Then she accused him of cheating and you should have seen his face. He looked like he was about to shit a brick! He said he wasn't and she said something about how he seems like he isn't really with her anymore and I didn't hear what he said to her but I heard a loud bang and then she was stomping out of the house." She was laughing really hard again.

"She seems a bit dramatic. I wonder how she would act if he really was cheating on her." I thought about what I just said and I winced. "Well I certainly hope I am not here to find out."

I was in my math class and my teacher Mr. Johnson was sitting at his desk. He was smirking and I knew he had something planned. I didn't know what it was but I was sure it was going to make everybody else mad. I didn't really mind tests. So I didn't really care.

The bell rang and I saw Edward in the back looking at me and I just looked away. Mr. Johnson looked up and pulled out a piece of paper. "Well class, today I have something planned for you guys. Instead of me making up a test and having you guys failing it, I am going to have you guys make your own tests and switch them around. But, we are going to be working in partners. And before you get all excited, I already chose them for you." I groaned. Partner work was not something I really enjoyed. He was naming off names "Taylor and Jessica, Lauren and Angela, Tim and Cassandra." There were four people left. Me, Edward, Mike, and Tyler. Either way it went, I would lose. I just prayed that god loved me more than he has lately. "Bella and… Mike will be working together and that leaves Edward and Tyler as partners." I sighed in relief and looked over at Mike and smiled politely. He just winked at me and it made me really uncomfortable.

We were handed the guidelines and I knew that I was going to be doing most of this by myself but I was fine with that. I would rather do it on my own.

"Hey so maybe you should come over to my house to work on this later. My parents won't be home so that won't be a problem." He moved his desk closer to me so I scooted farther away.

"Listen, I know what I am doing. Let's not make this more complicated than it has to be. I will do it and you can put your name on it okay?" He just slumped back in his seat and I heard somebody laughing in the back and I looked back and I saw that Edward was watching us and trying to hold back his laugh. He was so cute when he laughed. I just looked forward and pretending like nothing happened.

The class ended and Edward and walked up to me. "So working with Mike… I'm sorry." He was just smirking at me.

"You have no idea." I just gave him a small smile. This was the first time we have talked since everything happened.

"Listen I have wanted to talk to you. Me and Tanya… we aren't—"

"Listen I don't really want to talk about her. It's hard enough having to see you two together." Did I really just say that? Fix it! Shit. "Well I mean, she is just so… fake. You're not. Well I didn't think you were. But who am I to know really. But I just don't like that you're wasting your time with her when you could have so much more." I can't believe I was saying this. I said fix it not make it worst!

"I know you don't understand. We have been together for a while. I can't just throw that away." He looked like he was really debating something in his head and I didn't know what to say to him so I just grabbed my bag.

"Alright, well it's your life." And I walked out the door. I felt like I had been rejected again and I didn't enjoy the feeling too much.

I was at home and I was finishing the homework from today when I got a text from Alice.

_Alice: Hey come over!_

_Bella: I will in a little bit, I need to finish my homework._

_Alice: Alright but hurry! Edward is out and idk when he will be back! :)_

_Bella: Alright._

I finished up the last few questions and threw everything in my bag and was out the door. I have never been to Alice's house when Edward was there. I was at her house within ten minutes.

"Finally!" Alice came out and grabbed my hand to pull me up the steps. "My mom had me make some pies this morning with her so we have blackberry, apple, and cherry. Do you want a slice?" She smiled at me because she knew how much I loved blackberry.

"I will have a small piece of blackberry. Thank you." I just laughed because I knew she made it for me. She hated blackberries.

We were up in her room on her laptop watching funny videos when we heard a loud bang come from downstairs. I heard a high pitched voice yelling and me and Alice got up to see what it was.

"… and you say HER name! What is going on with you Edward?" Alice looked at me and started laughing. We knew it was Tanya and Edward getting in a fight and I got nervous because I have never seen him here before and it was really weird. It felt more personal. "I see the way you look at that skank you know. I hear things. And the first time in weeks that we have been so close to each other you say HER NAME!" We heard another banging noise and I started to feel a tightening in my chest. Was there another girl too. I wasn't the only other girl.

"Tanya I am sorry. Nothing is going on between us! I talk to her sometimes yes but she is my sisters best friend." I looked at Alice and she smiled at me with her mouth open. So I guess I was the only other girl. They were talking about me.

"Edward I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. Have you ever done anything with her behind my back?" There was a pause and I heard a scream.

"It was just a kiss. I didn't mean to!" Edward was pleading. Alice was laughing and bumped me and I stumbled and fell on the ground in view of them.

"You!" Tanya was screeching and she started walking toward me. "You're a little slut! You home wrecking little tramp!" I got to my feet and I started back away but there was a wall. She grabbed me by the hair and the only thing I could think of to do was to punch her. Before I could even think about what I was doing Tanya was on the floor.

"Oh my god!" I put my hands over my mouth and just looked at what I did. Tanya was crying on the floor.

"It is over Edward! I never want to see you again!" She got up and grabbed her stuff. Edward looked at me with shocked eyes. I didn't know what to say.

"I am so sorry Edward." Before he could say anything back the front door slammed shut. I jumped at the noise and I didn't realize I was crying until Edward came over and wiped the tear away.

"There is no need to apologize. It was my fault." He laughed a little.

"What is so funny? I just ruined your relationship."

"Well this whole thing started because we were making out." I didn't really like listening to how intimate they were. I saw it enough at school. "We were starting to get into it when I said your name. Oops." He just looked at me and stopped laughing. I couldn't tell what he was thinking right now.

"Edward I am so sor—"His lips were on mine and I couldn't do anything about it. I just went with it and let him kiss me.

**Alright well this is the end of this chapter. So I got one lonesome review and it was negative about how I made her have a crap car and that it wasn't a romance between Edward and Bella and in the summary it said there was complications and I want to clear it up for you guys. This is a story about how Edward and Bella are going to end up together. Its not just a Edward and Bella romance and that's it! There is gonna be drama and all that Jazz… so please don't give up on the story so quick. Its only the fourth Chapter! And please please review. I want to know what you guys are thinking and what you want more of. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so I would really love some reviews from you guys to let me know what you think. Get some of your input and such. Just let me know!**

Edward was kissing me! He was actually kissing me! And he was single now and I couldn't contain the laugh that escaped me.

"What's funny?" Edward asked confused. He was so gorgeous. I could look at him all day.

"Nothing is. I am just so happy!" I wrapped my arms around him and started to kiss him again. We heard clapping and sqealing coming from behind the corner and we looked and Alice jumped out.

"Oh my goodness! Finally you two are going to be together! Oh my goodness well mom and dad are going to be thrilled when they come back and hear about this! They have wanted you to end it with Tanya for so long! Well I will leave you guys to talk!" She was skipping off and me and Edward just laughed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and down the hall to the very right and there was a door. I knew it was Edward's room because it wasn't my first time being here so I got a tour of the house.

Edward pulled me inside and shut and locked the door. I knew we needed to talk but I was just way too excited about the thought of us that I didn't even think about doing that now. I pulled Edward toward the bed and just started to kiss him.

He was laying on top of me and his hands were roaming all over my body. "Oh my god Bella, I have needed you so bad!" His hands were at the bottom of my shirt and I didn't know what to do. I liked Edward a lot. I couldn't deny that I didn't want this. I wanted him. All of him.

Without thinking twice about it, I said three words to him. "I need you." He thrust his hips against mine and he pulled my shirt over my head. I was shy because I knew I didn't have the biggest boobs plus he was with Tanya. She was perfect in every way. I didn't really care at that moment though. I reached for his shirt and took it off of him.

Soon we were both unclothed and I needed more of him. He was kissing down my neck and I could feel him at my entrance. "Are you sure about this?" I just nodded my head yes because I didn't trust my voice. I was scared it would be really shakey.

Edward pushed into me and I felt a tear slide down. He pushed right past my barrier and I couldn't help the little cry that came out. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" He looked around really frantic until it hit him. "Wait, are you a virgin?" I didn't want to scare him off. I couldn't.

"Edward please. I want this. I want you. Just be gentle." He just kissed me once and pulled out slowly and my breath hitched.

"I am so sorry." He whispered to me but kept thrusting in and out. After a while the pain was going away and pleasure was taking its place. I could hear Edward moan and groan. He started pushing into me with more force and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. "Oh god!" The pleasure was increasing and I felt like I was on a cloud.

Edward's breathing was becoming heavier and I could tell that he was close. "Oh Bella I am close!" I shifted under him and raised my leg a bit higher so he was going deeper into me. "Oh god yes!" He was moving faster now. He let out one last moan before he stopped. He was just laying on top of me and I was smiling to myself.

I just lost my virginity to Edward Cullen. The hottest guy I have ever seen! He looked up at me and smiled "That was amazing!" He pulled out and kissed me on my lips hard. He pulled back and settled next to me.

"That really was. Thank you Edward." I let out a yawn and closed my eyes. I was really tired after that.

"Go to sleep Bella." He just wrapped me in his arms and I soon drifted off to sleep.

I heard a noise from across the room. I felt Edward get up and I was about to turn around and let him know I was awake when he answered the phone. "Tanya? Why are you calling?" I was stiff. I didn't know what I should do. I just decided I would pretend like I was sleeping so it wouldn't be awkward.

"Tanya you said it was over, its over… No it meant nothing then but… kind of but it doesn't matter anymore I'm with… Tanya we will talk later… Tanya please… Love you too. Bye" He said he loved her. How could he say he loved her after what we just did? I thought he was over her. I thought we were going to be together. I felt him get back into bed and wrap his arm around me. I just froze and let a tear slide down my cheek and onto the pillow.

I couldn't sleep after that. I needed to get out of this room. I heard his breath start to even out and I knew that he had fallen back asleep. I crawled out of bed and got all my clothes back on. I cant believe I was so stupid and I slept with him the first chance I got. I was so so stupid! I went to the door and closed it softly behind me and ran straight for the front door. I couldn't stay here. I will just sleep in my car somewhere and go home in the morning so it wouldn't seem weird to Charlie.

I pulled off on a dirt road that ended right at the start of the tree lines. I put my car in park and just sat there and let the tears fall. How could I be so stupid? Edward has been with Tanya for a long time. How could I think that he would just leave her for me? What was that last night? Just him getting over their fight? How many times has he done this with other girls? I was angry and upset and hurt and I didn't know what to do right now. I decided that I would just sleep it off and figure things out in the morning.

I woke up and I heard my phone vibrating. The sun was up and I was confused as to where I was. I was searching around for my phone and I saw who it was. Alice.

"Hello?" My voice sounded really raspy and rough. This was my not so sexy morning voice.

"Oh my god! Bella! What the hell happened to you? Where are you? Me and Edward are freaking out here?" I just scoffed. Sure he was. I'm sure he was freaking out. That just made me mad.

"Listen Alice I had to go okay? I don't know what I was thinking sleeping with Edward and thinking we could be together. I was stupid and its obvious that he still loves Tanya so—"

"Loves Tanya? Yeah right! Were you not there last night? I saw how he looked at her and how he looked at you. He doesn't love her. How could you think that?" She didn't understand. I wasn't going to tell her but I had to. She was my only friend and I needed to tell somebody.

"Listen Ali, last night after we… you know, well he got a call. I was pretending like I was sleeping because I heard that it was Tanya and he was arguing with her a little but at the end he told her he loves her. I just don't think that I can be there anymore." I was crying at the end and Ali wasn't saying anything.

"I have to go Bella." She sounded really pissed and the phone went dead. Great. What did I just do.

Edwards POV:

I was laying in my bed and I looked over and Bella was laying there peacefully in my arms. I heard my phone start to vibrate on the other side of the room and I didn't want Bella to wake up. I went over and grabbed it and it was Tanya. "Tanya why are you calling?" I was confused. She broke up with me.

"Oh Edward, don't be silly. You are my boyfriend. That was just a stupid fight." Just a stupid fight? I was with Bella now. I liked Bella a lot.

"Tanya you said it was over, its over." Why couldn't she get this through her head?

"Oh please Edward. I only said that because I was mad that you kissed Bella. But you said it was nothing so I figured we can still be together. It was just a stupid mistake on your part. It didn't mean anything did it? You weren't trying to hurt me with that were you?" I could hear her trying to manipulate my words. I did mean something, but I couldn't hurt her feelings again.

"No it meant nothing then but—" She interrupted me though.

"See Eddie! Nothing. So lets just stop all this nonsense and be together again. Don't you still care about me?" Well yeah I cared if something happened to her but I didn't love her anymore. Im with Bella!

"Kind of but it doesn't matter anymore I'm with—" I heard her sigh.

"Edward please tell me that you don't have feeling for that immature girl do you? She is trying to steal you away from me." I looked over at her sleeping form and I just wanted to go wrap my arms around her. She was perfect.

"Tanya we will talk later." I couldn't explain how I felt about Bella right now. She wasn't listening. Bella was it for me. I could tell. Me and her just fit together. And I couldn't tell her that I was with Bella right now or she would throw a fit. I didn't want Bella to go through whatever she would plot up against her if she found out.

"Edward I love you alright." I couldn't say anything. I knew it would just start a big fight. I was silent on the phone. "Edward I will not go until you tell me you love me too! We have been together for a year! How could you not love me?" I could hear her crying but knowing her it was probably just fake tears.

"Tanya please." I really just wish that she would leave this alone.

"Edward Cullen! I will not let you do this to me! You love me okay. And we are going to go back to normal because you love me. Now say it!" She was full on screaming on the phone.

"Love you too." I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked at Bella. She was laying with her back facing my and her hair was all over the pillow. She was so beautiful.

"Bye Eddie boy!" I rolled my eyes. She knew I hated that name. Sometimes I felt like she was just doing this to torture me.

"Bye." I closed my phone and went to go sleep next to Bella. With her in my arms I fell asleep instantly.

I woke up the next morning and I went to go kiss Bella awake but when I turned around she was gone. I felt where she was it was cold. She hasn't been here for a while. She must have woken up and gone back to Alice's room. I pouted a little at that. She didn't stay with me.

I got up and got in the shower and when I came back out Alice bounced in my room. "Wakey wakey Bella!" She looked over at me and gasped.

"Edward put clothes on for Christ sake!" She turned around and covered her eyes. "I was coming to get Bella! Do you know where she is?" Well if Alice doesn't know where she is, then where could she be?

"She didn't go back to your room last night? I woke up and she was gone. I just thought she went back to your room. Why would she just leave?" I was pacing the floor. Maybe I moved too quickly for her and she wasn't ready to lose her virginity and I just ruined everything. What if she was mad at me and thought I was just using her for sex.

"Edward why don't I just go call her and see where she is at and you get dressed." She pulled out her phone and had it to her ear before she was even out.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out jeans and a t shirt and got them on right in time for Alice to walk in here looking really pissed off I might add.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you Edward!" She came over and started hitting my chest with her hands.

"Alice, what the hell! What are you talking about?" I looked at her more confused than I have ever been.

"You want to know why Bella isn't here? Maybe before you take secret phone calls in the middle of the night, you should make sure that the girl that is lying in your bed isn't listening to the whole damn conversation! How could you still love Tanya? You fucked my best friend and then called your secret girlfriend to patch things up? You're a pig!" Oh no, oh no no no! She couldn't have heard that! She didn't understand.

I was going through the conversation through my head trying to figure out what all she heard. She must have heard me trying to plead with Tanya that I was with Bella right? I needed to talk to her. I grabbed my phone and I called Bella but there was no answer.

I decided I would just leave her a voicemail. "Bella please I am so sorry! I didn't mean what I said. I want to be with you and only you! I was just trying to get rid of her! Last night was amazing and I just need you so much! Please call me back." I put down the phone and just sat on my bed waiting.

**Alright, I know a lot of you might be a little mad about this buuutttt…. Sorry. Please don't give up on the story. When I get positive feedback it helps me write more. So please please give me a chance. Lol **


	6. Chapter 6

Bella's POV:

It was three weeks later and I still haven't talked to Edward. I haven't talked to Alice much either. I would sit in class and not talk to anybody or do anything. Edward was trying to talk to me at first but he gave up. Tanya and him became an item I guess. They were hanging out with each other and he would sit with her at lunch. It was too painful for me so I always sat in my car and ate by myself.

I was sitting in my car not doing anything really. I was thinking about taking a short nap since I was really tired and I needed a little mental break from everything. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard a tapping on my window.

I looked over and Alice was standing there looking pissed off. I opened to door and got out. "Alice what are you doing?" She crossed her arms across her stomach and just stood there.

"Enough is enough Bella. I get that my brother hurt you and yeah that was really dumb of him to do but you are my best friend and right now you aren't being a friend at all so just stop thinking about yourself for once and be a friend." I was so shocked. All I could do was stand there. Did she really just say that?

"Alice I am so sor—"

"Do not even say that you are sorry Bella! If you were sorry then I wouldn't be the one having to pull your head out of your ass!" She was tearing up and I just gave her hug and pulled her to me.

"Alice I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." I haven't talked to her in a really long time. And when I did they were just a "hey" when passing in the hall.

"Bella I miss you. And Edward does too." I sighed and pulled away.

"Alice he got back with Tanya. He doesn't miss me that much." She just looked at me like she wanted to say something but wasn't sure how.

"Bella listen, he was upset after you left and Tanya just wouldn't leave him alone. I can tell that he doesn't like it. He just seems so depressed lately and Tanya doesn't see it but I do. He needs you Bella." I could believe I was going to tell her this but I had to. She had to know.

"Alice there is something I need to tell you." I looked up and I saw she was looking behind me and smiling. I turned around and Edward was standing there.

"Bella." He just whispered my name. I looked at him and couldn't move. I turned around and Alice had left. Of course she would do this to me.

"Edward." I turned and was about to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Bella I miss you." I felt like I was about to cry. I couldn't cry right here. Not now.

"Edward, please. Not here okay." My voice was getting shaky and he just nodded sadly and let me go. I started to walk away and I felt a tear slide down.

Later that night I was sitting in my room thinking about what had happened the past few days.

_I had been feeling really sick lately and I ran to the bathroom again to throw up. This had been the third day that I have been sick but I would feel better after I threw up. I got up and went to get some pepto bismol and I was going through the cupboards when I came across the unopened package on tampons._

_I thought back to the last time I was on my period to now and the days didn't add up. I was supposed to start four days ago. This couldn't be right. I was counting in my head over and over but coming up with the same answer._

_I got off the ground and grabbed my keys and was out the door before Charlie could stop me. It was a Saturday anyways; it wasn't like I had somewhere to be. I got to the store and went straight to the back where the tests were. I was hanging my head low in case somebody recognized me._

_I checked out and went straight to their bathrooms. There was no way that I could do this at my house with Charlie just in the next room. I pulled it out of the box and read the directions, knowing that it was dumb proof but just in case. I did as it said and sat there impatiently for two minutes._

_When the time had passed I took a deep breath and looked down. It was positive. Of course it was positive. I was Bella Swan. Girl with probably the worst luck ever. I couldn't remember anything after that._

_Next thing I knew I was walking up my front porch. I don't remember driving or saying hi to my dad. I just walked up the stairs to my room and sat in my bed and let a tear slide down. Edward loved Tanya. He didn't love me. He probably wouldn't love this baby either. I had to think of what to do. And fast._

I was on my bed and I started crying. It was only Monday. I had only found out a few days ago and I couldn't deal with this. I didn't know how. I needed help with this. I only had one friend and unfortunately she was Edward's sister. How could I tell her and expect her to keep it from her own brother? Maybe if I just talked to her. She would see my side and she would help me out.

I picked up my phone and called her. "Bella? Your calling me?" I could hear the smile in her voice and I felt a pain in my chest. She would hate me after this.

"Alice we really need to talk. I was trying to tell you something earlier but you left." I looked down at my stomach and felt a tear fall down my cheek before I quickly swiped it away.

"Alright. I can be over in like five minutes." She squealed out and hung up. She was happy that I was talking to her again but she wouldn't be for long.

I just went downstairs and my dad was still at work. It was almost five so he should get off in about an hour. Plenty time for me to tell Alice and for her to storm out of here. Maybe even enough time for me to cry a little bit. I just hung my head low and let out a quiet sob to myself. Why did this have to happen? If I could take all this back I would. I wish I never would have slept with him and I didn't have to deal with this.

I pulled myself together and I heard a knock on the door. I went over to answer it and Alice was there smiling. She looked at my face and the smile was swept off her face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She came in and sat her jacket down and came over and put her hands on my shoulders. I just started crying at how she was acting. She was going to hate me. I am ruining her brothers life too. Not just mine.

"Ali I was so stupid. So stupid!" I could see the worry in her eyes. She pulled me closer to her and just let me cry for a little bit.

"Tell me what's going on." I just nodded my head and pulled her over to the couch and thought about it in my head. Do I just tell her? Well, here goes nothing.

"Alice, I…" I stopped. I don't know how to say this. "I'm having a baby. I am pregnant." I looked at her face and she just stayed stiff. She just looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Oh. I see." She just kept looking at me with wide eyes. I couldn't tell any other reaction but shock and I really wanted to know how she was feeling. "And it's Edward's…?" She asked like she was confused.

I looked up at her. Was she kidding? It's not like I was a slut. "Ali… of course." I can't believe she would even ask me that. Like I would sleep with her brother and then go around sleeping with other guys.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I am just shocked." She looked over at me with an apologetic smile. She didn't seem like she was all that mad.

"Alice I am so sorry! I didn't mean to ruin your brother's life and my life! This is all just so messed up." I started crying and Alice just pulled me closer.

"This isn't just your fault. My brother did this too you know. You have to tell him Bella. I know he won't be all happy about it but please tell him." She looked at me and I knew that I should tell him. I just didn't want to.

"Alice I am just so scared. What should I tell him? And when? How?" I started panicking trying to figure this out in my head.

"Calm down. Tell him tomorrow at lunch. Just tell him you need to speak with him and just put it out there. I don't think there is any way to sugar coat this." She just half smiled at me. I nodded my head and looked down. I knew I could do this. It would just take a lot of courage.

After me and Ali talked for a little bit she told me she had to go home. Charlie was supposed to be home anytime now anyways and lately I had been staying in my room so that he couldn't see that I had been crying. He gave me the space I needed which I was happy for. I didn't even have an excuse to why I would be crying if he asked so I would probably end up telling him and I knew that would not go down so well.

I went upstairs and started taking a shower and thinking of what I was going to tell Edward and I practiced it in my head over and over. I hope he was going to be understanding.

I got out and dried off and wrapped a towel around me. Telling Alice had turned out to be a good thing. She did understand how I felt and right now, all I need is a friend to help me get through this.

I was getting dressed in my favorite sweats and I grabbed my iPod and put the buds in my ear and put on one of my favorite songs. "Dream" by Priscilla Ahn flooded my ears and I couldn't help but let all the tears come. Crying wore me out and I was soon fast asleep.

The next day I was getting ready and I could feel myself starting to get nervous to tell Edward. I didn't know what he would say. And I didn't know what he would do now that he was with Tanya. Would he want me to keep it and raise it or get rid of it and not deal with it at all. I knew that no matter what happened i had support from Alice.

I got ready too fast and drove to school too fast. The whole day seemed to be in fast forward. That was, until lunch came of course. I was shaking and I was looking at the room and I saw Alice sitting next to Edward with Tanya practically on his lap. Alice just looked at me and nodded for me to come over. As she did I noticed that she had spilled something on the table and all over Tanya's shirt. They jumped up and I saw them making their way to the bathroom. This was my shot!

I walked over to Edward and tapped on his shoulder. "Edward, can I please talk to you?" He turned around suddenly and his face was shocked but slowly turned into a breathtaking smile.

"Sure Bella." He just stood there like I was going to just blurt it out in front of the cafeteria.

"Somewhere private." He just nodded and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. I noticed a few of the glances and some glares that I didn't really care about. It felt weird having Edwards hand wrapped around mine. But I didn't want to ruin the connection I felt so I left it there.

We were outside just past the line of trees so we could still see the school. "So what's up Bella?" Edward's eyes looked hopeful and it hurt me that I was going to be ruining that hope in a few minutes.

"Edward there is something that I need to tell you." I looked down at my hands. I wasn't going to cry. I need to keep myself from crying.

"Well what is it? You know you can tell me anything. We are… friends? Right?" He sounded like he wanted to say something different from friends but I didn't dwell on the thought too long. I had a more pressing one on my mind right now.

"Edward, we were stupid. We shouldn't have had sex. I mean you are with Tanya and this is ruining everything." I left out the part of being pregnant because I was too scared to say it right now but I figured I should get my sorry's out before I ruined his life with this news.

"Bella, it was both of us that had sex. It wasn't just my decision or yours. We did it together. And Tanya doesn't matter to me. You do! Bella I want us to be together!" Well, I don't know if your going to want to be with me after this…

"Edward I am pregnant." He just stared at me. Much like Alice did. "And before you ask, yes, it is yours." He just dropped my hand and stepped back. I couldn't blame him. I wouldn't want to be around me either.

Edward just pursed his lips. "I guess we have a lot to talk about then don't we?"

**Hey guys, I really want to hear your comments please! I have hardly gotten any and I promise if I get more I will write more. Just tell me ANYTHING! Good or bad. Preferably good but bad is good too. It will help me out. So please help me out man! I want to make this story good!**


	7. Chapter 7

Previously:

Edward just pursed his lips. "I guess we have a lot to talk about then don't we?"

Bella's POV:

He was pulling on his hair and he just kept pacing. I didn't really know what to say. "I guess we do have some stuff to talk about." Some stuff? We have a lot to talk about.

He stopped walking and just looked at me. "Are you sure? I mean, you took it right and everything?" I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes Edward, I think I did pee on the stick wrong. Of course I took it right. It's pretty idiot proof." He just scoffed at me.

"I am just shocked okay? I mean, you can't be having a baby. I never thought this would happen to me." He looked like he was scared as hell. And honestly, I was too.

"Edward I didn't exactly plan for this either. But it happened. I mean I came here a virgin and two months later, I find myself pregnant. Do you know how bad that looks? People are going to think that I am a slut. They aren't going to know that before you the farthest I had gone was kissing. I only did it once and now look at me." I was mostly talking to myself toward the end. I couldn't believe this happened.

"Bella, nobody will think badly of you I promise. I won't let them." I looked up at him and he was just trying to smile at me. "I will be here for you Bella; you and our baby. I will end things with Tanya once and for all and we can tell our parents together and we will get through this together." He had my face in his hands and I was trying so hard not to cry. I just nodded my head and he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I tried my best to put a smile on my face and he did the same. I knew we could get through this, together. I was so happy that he was going to do this with me. He grabbed my hand and was pulling me back to the school when the bell finally rang.

When we entered through the doors, most of the kids were gone. We both spotted Tanya looking around for Edward. She finally spotted us and stormed over to us.

"Edward what the hell are you doing with her? You are with me. Not this skank. You are embarrassing me. Let's go." She went to reach for the hand that wasn't on mine but he pulled it away.

"Tanya, we need to talk, but I think it needs to be more in private." He looked around even though I hated the bitch, being humiliated in public was just cruel.

"Edward no. If you are going to try and break up with me then no. We have been together for a year. I won't let you just throw that away." She just looked at me and back at him. "She isn't even pretty Edward!" I heard Edward just growl which was pretty weird. I have never heard a human make that noise before but I saw Tanya step back.

"Tanya you don't care about anybody but yourself and I am sick of it. I can't stand it anymore. Things have changed and I need to be with Bella now." Well okay, that hurt a little. Things have changed and he _needs _to be with me? Is he just doing this because he feels guilty and like he has too? Edward looked at me and realized what he said. "I want to be with her too of course. We really like each other and me and you are just not meant to be. I was going to do this in private so it wasn't as embarrassing but it looks like you won't let me, so I'm sorry Tanya but it's over. Final. Done. No more games. Tomorrow my mind won't change. Just leave it at that okay?"

She just looked at me like she wanted to say something but huffed and walked away. I smirked at her. That's right bitch! He wants me now not you. I smiled and I turned to Edward.

"Is it bad to say that I am kind of happy now that she is miserable?" I looked up at Edward and he just smirked. "I mean I was so jealous of her and well what you guys had." He just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well you shouldn't have. One, she should have been jealous of you. You are perfect, and two, we didn't love each other. We might have once but people change and I believe I changed a long time ago. We haven't been truly happy in a long time." He just looked down at me and smiled. "I am much more happy being with you then I ever was with her."

I just looked down and blushed. I loved when he said sweet things to me like that. We started to walk away to math, our last class of the day. The hardest part of the day being over with, telling Edward. I walked down the hall stress free. Well not completely. I still had more people to tell…

Math was easy as usual. Mike, who sat right next to me, kept glancing at me but every time I would look over toward him he would turn away. The teacher was done giving the lesson and he gave us time to do our homework. People started moving desks and I looked back at Edward and he was packing up his stuff to come and sit by me.

When I turned back around Mike was scooting closer to me. "Hey Bella!" He just smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hello Mike." I started to open my book to the page and tried to ignore him as much as I could. He just coughed to get my attention. I looked up at him.

"Bella, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a date with me sometime?" I looked down at my paper. How did I tell him no without sounding like a bitch?

"Mike, I'm sorry but I—"

"Sorry Mike but that won't be happening." Edward just kind of scooted Mikes table out of the way and I saw his face fall instantly. It was really hard not to laugh at. Although I didn't like controlling guys, I did think it was cute how Edward got jealous over Mike.

"And since when did you speak for Bella?" Mike just pushed out his chest more, like he could compare to Edward. Yeah, right.

"Since she became my girlfriend." He said that a little louder so other people could here. "And became unavailable to go on dates with weasels like you." They looked like they were having a staring contest. I saw Mike get uncomfortable and just looked away.

"Aren't you with Tanya?" He just looked between me and Edward and if I was him, I would be confused too. We weren't even speaking with each other yesterday.

"I was, but that has changed. As I told you before." Mike just gulped and nodded and sat down and Edward took the empty seat that was in front of me. "Well at least we took care of that problem." He smiled at me and I looked over and I could see that Mike had heard what he said because he just turned beet red and kept his eyes focused on the blank page on his desk.

"So we should talk more after school." Edward just pursed his lips and nodded. I knew he wasn't really happy about this but neither was I. I was just happy that he was going to stick by me and help me out.

"Alright, well do you want me to come by your house after school or do you want to come by mine?" Edward sounded a little nervous when he offered me to go to his house. I wasn't really sure why though.

"You can just come over to my house. My dad won't be home until later tonight and that would give us more privacy to talk about things." He just nodded and looked down at the assignment. I started going to work and before long Edward was just looking at my paper and copying what I had written down, in most cases I would be annoyed but Edward was so hot and cute that I didn't really care. He noticed me looking and he just smiled at me and looked back down at my paper.

"I was just admiring your handwriting." He just laughed and looked at his own paper.

"I don't mind. I was just thinking how cute you are." I just smiled and shook his head.

The rest of the hour went by pretty slowly and I could see Edward shifting in his seat uncomfortably by the end of the period because he knew what was going to happen next.

When class ended me and Edward just made our way to our cars but he walked me to mine first. I was about to get in when Edward just held his arm to the door not allowing me to open it. I turned around about to ask him what he wanted but his mouth was on mine.

I was a little shocked at first but Edward was kissing me. I couldn't resist kissing him back. He just wrapped his arm around my lower waist and pulled me closer to him so my whole body was pressed up against him. I could feel myself getting wet and wanting more but I knew that if we did anymore today, we couldn't do it in the school parking lot. So I, reluctantly, pulled away.

"We should get going." I said to him breathlessly and looked up. His bottom lip pouted out in such a cute way I just wanted to kiss it. I smiled at him. "So that we have more time to do that in my very large comfortable bed." With that he just looked up and pecked me on the lips with a smile and started running to his car. I just giggled at how cute he was then turned to get into my car.

I looked over and I noticed that Edward's car was already gone and I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it was. I pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive home. And although it was only a few minutes away I couldn't wait to be in Edward's arms again. I have wanted this since the day we first met. And I finally have him. Although I wished it could have been under different circumstances.

When I finally got to my house Edward was already there and waiting for me at my front door. I just smiled and rolled my eyes. When I got to the door I unlocked it really quick and just got inside when Edward grabbed my hips and spun me around. His lips were on mine instantly.

"You have no idea how bad I have been wanting this." He was pushing me toward the stairs and I knew that there was no way that I would be able to kiss him while walking up the stairs at the same time. I pulled away a little breathless.

"Me too." I grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs and to my door. Edward was just following behind me with a big grin on his face. Once inside my room I pulled him toward me again and started kissing him. He snaked his arms around my waist so that he could grab my ass and he gently squeezed.

I felt his tongue along my lips so I opened up to him and moaned, very loudly. I couldn't believe how horny I was. He just groaned and started pushing me on my bed. His hands went to the bottom of my shirt and he started to pull it off. He smiled down at me.

"You are so beautiful." He then started to unbutton the bottom of my jeans and pulled them off in one quick motion. I look at him and he was still fully clothed. I started to reach for his buttons and pull them off while he reached up and took his shirt off. I marveled at him. He was so perfect. He had muscle tone but he wasn't super ripped either. He saw me staring and he just smirked.

I started to scoot back on the bed more and he just climbed on over my body. His hands were roaming all over my body before finally he reached behind me and unclasped my bra and pulled it from my body. He started to kiss down my neck and shoulders and made his way to my chest. He looked at me and I could feel heat going to my cheeks.

His mouth started to lick and kiss at my breasts and I let out a moan. I needed him. Now. I reached down and tried to take my underwear off. He just chuckled and started to take them off, along with his own. I looked at him and he was pretty big. He was so huge that I couldn't believe that he was THAT big, but he was above average I am sure. He was perfect.

I looked at his face and he looked around panicked. "I didn't bring a condom." I just started laughing.

"Edward I think we are okay." He looked at me and then to my stomach. Finally realizing what I meant.

"Oh, right. I forgot." He cleared his throat and just started to lean down toward me again. I could feel him against me and I just threw my head back in anticipation.

"Oh my god! I need you right now! Please." With that he just thrust his hips forward and he filled me. I moaned in pleasure as he kept moving. I looked up at him and he was just staring down at me. I had a smile on my face. We were going to be a family. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so bad after all.


End file.
